My Reflection
by KatherinesElena
Summary: After Katherine Pierce hears rumors about a doppelgänger in Mystic Falls, she just has to return. She arrives with the intention of kidnapping the doppelgänger, but things get a lot more complicated than she anticipated. Will she be able to trade her doppelgänger in exchange for her freedom? Or will her feelings for the young girl change her into a better person?
1. Chapter 1

Katherine struts into her apartment followed by an elderly woman carrying her luggage.

 _It's a little small, but it will do._

She thinks to herself and pulls up her wrist to check the time.

Katherine turns to face the old lady and smiles sweetly.

"Where should I put your bags Miss Pierce?" She asks holding them up.

"Right over there." Replies Katherine gesturing towards an empty space.

"Thank you, you've been a great help." Says Katherine and the woman smiles and leaves.

Katherine paces around the room thinking of something to do.

 _It's still school hours. Maybe if I'm quick I can get a glimpse of my doppelgänger._

She grabs her handbag and car keys and leaves the apartment locking the door behind her.

Katherine parks and strolls into the school grounds like she owns the place.

 _Now where could she be?_

Katherine looks around and is surrounded by students. Luckily no one has seemed to notice her because they are all wrapped up in their own little worlds.

Katherine closes her eyes and focuses using her vampire hearing to fish out anything that sounds like her when she hears a laugh not too far away.

She speeds off and stops near a group of cheerleaders, making sure to keep her distance.

Her eyes scan the group and she notices three in particular.

One perky blonde girl, one dark girl and between them is the one she was looking for.

They are all linking arms and laughing together.

Katherine stares at the doppelgänger and her mouth drops open a little.

 _Holy shit. She really does look exactly like me._

Katherine eyes her up and down.

 _I'm still much prettier._

Katherine stands behind a tree peeking out at her and watches her practice her cheerleading with her friends.

 _She's good._

Katherine moves closer hiding behind a building to get a better look.

"Elena?" She hears a deep voice behind her and turns around. "I thought you were cheerleading?"

Katherine stares at him. His blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

Yummy.

She shakes herself out of her thoughts and moves closer to compel him.

"Forget you saw me and go away." The boy walks away.

 _I've got to get out of here._

Katherine decides and zooms back to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

_So the rumors are true, the doppelganger is real and she's in Mystic Falls._

Katherine sits in her car, thinking to herself.

 _She's the key to my freedom, but first I need to kidnap her. Which could be either extremely easy or a pain in the ass. She seems to have a tight group of friends, which could be a problem._

 _I guess I'll have to watch her a little longer before I make any final decision._

 _I wonder if the shops here are any good, I could go shopping and come back here later, then follow her home._

 _Sounds good to me._

Katherine drives off.

Katherine takes a sip of her coffee and looks around, watching people go about their day, and constantly checking her watch.

"Elena?" She hears a familiar voice and looks up to find Stefan Salvatore.

Katherine stares at him speechlessly, his lips are moving but she can't concentrate on what he's saying.

 _Stefan is here, and he knows Elena? Fuck._

"Sorry, what?" Katherine croaks

"I said I thought you were at school today, what are you doing here?" He asks with a polite smile.

"I felt sick." Katherine lies and they stare at each other awkwardly.

"I hope you feel better soon, I can't stay though, sorry. Damon's being a pain in the ass, but I'll pick you up tomorrow night, I want to show you something." He smiles and takes Katherine's hand.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Says Katherine forcing a smile of her own and Stefan leaves.

 _Damon is here too? This changes everything._

 **~The Following Night~**

Katherine has been waiting in her car outside Elena's house for hours now, waiting for Stefan to show up. A car pulls up behind her and she looks through the mirror to see Stefan stepping out and walking to Elena's front door. Katherine watches them and listens in closely.

Elena answers the door and gives Stefan a kiss.

 _So they're together._

Jealousy burns inside Katherine, she always had a soft spot for Stefan.

 _I'll just have to split them up._

Stefan and Elena leave in Stefan's car and after a while of waiting Katherine heads to Elena's door and knocks then she moves out of the way quickly.

Jenna answers and when she sees no one is there, she comes out to look.

Suddenly Katherine grabs her and forces her to look her in the eye.

"Be quiet, just be a good aunt and invite your dear niece into your home." Katherine compels her.

"Come in." Says Jenna and Katherine struts in, pulling Jenna with her.

"Now forget you saw me and go do whatever you were doing before I came." Jenna nods her head and walks away, then Katherine zooms upstairs to Elena's room.

Katherine takes her sweet time looking around, looking at photos, going through Elena's things, looking in her closet to get an idea of her taste in clothing. She picks up a shirt off of the floor and brings it to her nose, taking a deep breath to catch Elena's scent in case she ever needs to track her.

 _She's just a normal teenage girl as far as I can tell._

Katherine makes sure everything is back where she found it, and goes to leave when something catches her eye. A small green book with an E in the bottom corner.

 _Hmm. E for Elena, this must be her diary. She really is a typical teenage girl. I wonder what juicy gossip I could find in here._

Katherine picks up the book and opens onto a random page that was written recently, then she starts reading.

She finds information about Elena's relationship with Stefan. The drama going on with her best friends, Caroline and Bonnie. Her ex boyfriend Matt, her little brother Jeremy, and of course Damon who is up to no good.

Katherine reads through the diary much longer than she planned, and even goes back to read through older pages.

 _"_ I had a lovely time, thank you for taking me out."

Katherine hears along with a pair of footsteps coming up the stairs so she quickly ducks in the bathroom which is joined onto Elena's bedroom.

"I'll see you soon." She hears Stefan's voice and a few moments later he leaves. Katherine lets out a quiet sigh of relief when she sees Elena through the crack of the door, getting changed into her pajamas.

When Elena is changed she starts heading to the bathroom so Katherine makes a quick escape through Jeremy's room and out the window.

After an hour or so of waiting in her car, Katherine zooms into Elena's conveniently open window to find her sound asleep in her bed.

Katherine steps quietly towards Elena and lifts her hand, stroking Elena's cheek lightly with the back of her index finger.

 _She is cute, I'll give her that. But then again she looks exactly the same as me so of course she is._

 **Sorry if this part isn't that good or it seemed rushed. I just needed to update this story because I have a lot of (hopefully good) plans for where I can take it. Anyway, please leave a review and give me some contructive criticism or some suggestions for this story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, in this part, there is a phone conversation and I use * which indicates the beginning and end of the call, just so you know so it's not confusing.**

Elena treks through the dark, cold forest in the harsh rain. Thunder booms from above and the lightning flashes.

 _Where am I?_

Elena wonders, panicking and trying to find cover. She shivers, freezing cold in just her pajamas which happen to be a short sleeved shirt and some shorts.

She finds herself ducking inside a cave, deciding to stay put until the storm is over. If she even survives that long.

Elena sobs, sinking to her knees, knowing there is a high chance she might not survive the night.

However, she notices the cave is deeper than she initially thought and she decides to move in further until she spots an opening with a light shining through.

Elena moves some thick branches out of the way to find herself still in the dark forest at night, but this time there is no rain.

"Elena." A soft voice whispers and Elena spins around, but nobody is there.

"Who's out there?" Elena calls, but she hears nothing.

"I'm over here." The voice whispers again, and it echoes.

Elena turns to look in the cave, but it's gone. She turns around and sees a figure which looks like a young woman standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Elena calls out to the figure but the figure steps back until it's out of sight.

Elena edges forward a few steps then she stops, feeling like someone is standing behind her.

She turns around and standing there is a woman who seems to be from the middle ages.

She has curly, dark brown hair that falls down to her waist and a long purple dress. On the top of that dress, she's wearing a black satin cloak with the hood shadowing her face.

"Who are you?" Elena asks and the woman lifts her hands up slowly and pulls down the hood.

She looks exactly the same as Elena.

Elena takes one look and is full of fear, but for some reason, she's frozen, staring at this woman.

The woman smirks and pulls the hood back over her head, covering her face, then she turns around and disappears in the dark of the night.

Then Elena wakes up to the sound of her alarm.

"I'm telling you, Bonnie. It was the weirdest dream I've ever had." Elena says to Bonnie while they eat their lunch.

"Well, what happened?" Bonnie questions, biting into her sandwich.

"I was in a forest, it was raining, I found a cave which lead to another forest and there was this woman. She looked just like me but really old fashioned."

"That is weird. Did she say anything?" Bonnie asks.

"No, but it felt so real. Like I was actually there and freezing to death in the rain. I can't explain it but I feel like it meant something." Elena nibbles on her food.

"I'll talk to Grams about it later, she knows a lot about this stuff. Anyway, we have to get to class in a minute so try not to think about it." Bonnie says with a reassuring smile.

"You're right. It's probably nothing." Elena says and smiles back although she still has a strange feeling about it

By the time Elena has finished the school day, she's exhausted and just wants to get home and go to sleep. However all she's been able to think about all day was that dream and the woman in the forest, so she decides to go to Stefan to see if he might know something about it. He's been alive for a long time, so he must know a lot.

Damon pours himself another bourbon and gulps it down, then he goes to pour himself another one but the front door swings open. He turns around but nobody is there.

"Stefan?" He calls and looks around.

"Damn, Damon, have you been working out?" He hears a feminine voice behind him and he spins around.

"Elena? You look different." Damon eyes her up and down from her dark brown curls to her high heeled boots.

"Nope, not Elena. Try again." She says with a smirk and one hand on her hip. Damon stares in confusion then the girl's playful expression drops.

"It's Katherine, dumbass."

Damon takes a long pause.

"So Stefan finally told you about her. Great." Damon says sarcastically.

Katherine rolls her eyes and flashes her fangs, pinning Damon against the wall and keeping him there with ease.

Damon struggles but he can't move.

"It's really you?" He breathes.

"Yeah." Katherine replies, retracting her fangs.

"How are you alive? How did you escape the tomb?" Damon asks and rakes his fingers through her hair.

"That doesn't matter, I'm here, alive. I'm back... to kill you." Suddenly Katherine plunges her fist into Damon's chest and grips his heart firmly.

She's about to tear it out when suddenly a pair of strong hands grab her and throw her across the room.

"Damon, are you all right?" Stefan asks and he turns to fight Katherine but she's already gone.

"It's Katherine, she's back!" Damon pants and Elena runs in.

"Oh my God!" She gasps at the hole in Damon's chest.

"It's ok, he's healing." Says Stefan and Elena stares in horror.

"Who did this?" She asks and rushes to Damon.

"An old vampire named Katherine Pierce." Replies Stefan.

"Dammit!" Katherine shouts, storming into her apartment. She grabs a wooden chair and throws it across the room, smashing it against the wall.

 _What do I do now? My plan failed, they know I'm here and alive._

Katherine's phone vibrates in her pocket and she answers it.

"Have you got the doppelganger?"

"No, our plan failed. The Salvatore brothers know I'm here."

"You disappoint me. I need the girl, you said you could get her and I don't care what you have to do, you're going to get her for me."

Katherine growls and throws her phone onto the sofa.

It's time to think of a new plan.

"So let me get this straight. Katherine is your 500-year-old ex-girlfriend who manipulated you, fed from you, turned you into vampires, got locked in a tomb and burned alive, but somehow she's here, alive, and wants to kill Damon?" Elena questions in a puzzle, trying to make sense out of the situation.

"Pretty much." Says Stefan.

"You forgot to mention the part where she looks exactly like her." Damon points out.

"Wait what?" Elena asks, remembering her dream.

"She looks just like you, it's creepy. Stef even has a photo in his room, don't you Stef?" Says Damon with a smirk and Elena looks at Stefan.

"Show me the photo." Says Elena.

Stefan brings the photo to Elena and she looks over it. The quality is decent and in the corner it says 'Katherine, 1864'

"She's just like from the dream." Elena mutters.

"What dream?" Stefan asks

"I had a dream last night about a woman who looked exactly like me, but she was wearing clothes from the middle ages," Elena explains and Stefan and Damon look at each other.

"She must have got into your head. Someone probably invited her in the house." Stefan says.

"But why would she make Elena dream about her? That doesn't make any sense." Damon interrupts while pouring a drink.

The three fall silent for a couple of moments trying to think and figure out what is happening when Elena speaks.

"I'm going home, we can talk about this tomorrow." She says grabbing her jacket.

"No, you can't. If Katherine has been invited to your home that means she can get in whenever she wants. You're better off staying here." Damon says grabbing Elena's arm and Stefan steps in, forcing them apart.

"And what if she hasn't been invited in? We don't know for sure. Besides, I'm not going to leave Jenna and Jeremy alone knowing what you told me about Katherine."

"I'll drive you home." Says Stefan and after a disapproving glare from Damon the two leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~The Next Morning~~~**

Elena wakes up to an empty house. She figures Jeremy must be at the grill and Jenna gone out with Ric.

The house has an eerie feel, like it's too quiet. Elena had that same dream last night about Katherine. At least now she knows who she is, though.

After Elena has breakfast she decides to have a shower to wake herself up a bit. She gives herself a thorough wash then gets out and wraps a fluffly warm towel around her body. She goes into her bedroom and jumps as her phone suddenly starts ringing.

"Hey, Stefan. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah but you need to get here as soon as possible." He explains

"Why? What's happened?"

"Katherine showed up again, she's here right now but she's got bad news and it's important that you know what it is. It's hard to explain over the phone but are you free to come?"

"Yeah I'll be over in a bit."

Elena hangs up and sorts herself an outfit to wear.

"How do you know this? Are you working for him?" Stefan asks Katherine.

"No, but if I know about the doppelganger then trust me, so does Klaus. And if he doesn't one of his spies will." Katherine explains.

"Spies? Who is this guy, James Bond? I'm not buying this. I say we just kill her." Damon spits, glaring at Katherine.

"Don't be dumb, Damon. You need my help. Klaus is 1000 years old, twice my age. Even put together you two are nothing compared to me." Katherine says back and the three turn their heads at the sound of footsteps, then Elena walks in.

"I got here as fast as I could." She says then catches Katherine's eye, stopping in her tracks.

"Oh my God" Elena whispers and Katherine stares back for a few moments but then she looks away quickly.

"Well this is creepy, you two are like twins." Says Damon and Katherine rolls her eyes.

"Stefan, can we talk?" He asks.

"We'll be in the other room." Says Stefan and Elena nods, edging closer to Katherine.

"How is this possible?" Elena asks, studying Katherine's facial features which are all identical to her own. "How do we look exactly alike?"

"You're the doppelganger. I'm sure Stefan will be glad to explain later." Katherine says with a sarcastic tone.

The men walk in a few quiet moments later and they all explain the Klaus situation to Elena.

"An immortal 1000 year old vampire wants to sacrifice me? To break the sun and the moon curse?" Elena asks shakily and Stefan wraps his arms around her to comfort her.

"We won't let that happen, we'll kill him before he can even see you." Damon states."

"Yeah, that's gonna happen." Katherine snorts "You're forgetting about the part where he's immortal and older than all of us put together."

"There is one of him and three of us, four if Bonnie wants to help, she's getting stronger." Stefan points out but Katherine still isn't convinced.

"I've been running from him for 500 years, and I've only heard of one way he can be stopped. A man named Mikael, but he's dead, so there goes that."

"And how could Mikael stop him? He must have had some kind of weapon, so we just need to find out what that is."

After hours of planning how to find Mikael, the group are pretty tired and impatient, especially Elena.

"I'll be back soon." Says Elena and she storms into another room, shutting the door behind her. A few minutes pass and the door opens slowly.

"Elena, we should talk." Says Katherine and sits down beside Elena on the couch.

"I think you should hear my story. I don't know, I just want to make it less awkward, I'm not as bad as Stefan and Damon think. You don't need anything else to be afraid of." Katherine says and Elena turns to face her.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, I guess." Says Elena giving permission for Katherine to tell her story.

Katherine tells her about her childhood, how she used to play in the river behind her home with her sister, the little town in Bulgaria which she grew up in, the baby that was ripped from her arms, that she got forced to leave to go to England where she met Klaus, how he pretended to care about her, when she ran from him to avoid being sacrificed, when she took her own life to become a vampire, when she went back to her home town only to find that Klaus killed everyone she loved. Her mother, father, younger sister. What all of that turned her into. The ruthless, manipulative bitch we all know today who goes by the name of Katherine Pierce.

Elena notices Katherine getting emotional and she places her hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her.

Although the whole 'I'm helping to potect Elena' thing is an act, Katherine talking about her family for the first time ever really stirs up feelings she's not used to, and tears roll down her soft cheeks.

"He turned me into a monster." Katherine whispers.

"You're not a monster." Elena says softly, moving her arm around Katherine now, which makes Katherine a little uncomfortable. She's not used to interaction like this.

"What?" Katherine asks looking up at Elena.

"You weren't born evil, your life made you that way. Klaus did this to you. Like I said before, everyone deserves a second chance." Elena says which triggers something in Katherine. She has a feeling that's something she hasn't experienced for decades. She cares. Maybe not a lot but something in her wants to protect this girl, fated to live the same life as she has because of her bloodline. Elena has been the first person to treat Katherine like a human, even though they just met. Even after everything the Salvatore brothers said about her.

"I've had plenty of second chances." Katherine mumbles.

"No, you said yourself that you've been alone for a long time. If you're really here to help us, you don't have to be alone anymore." Elena says with a genuine smile when suddenly a loud crash comes from the other room followed by glass breaking.

The girls jump up.

"Stay here." Says Katherine and she edges to the doorway, slowly opening the door and leaving the room.

Elena waits nervously, Katherine looks around the room and sees Stefan and Damon on the floor and numerous amounts of furniture broken, clearly they put up a fight but whatever it is is stronger than them.

Suddenly Katherine feels a sting in her neck and she feels her body going numb, she drops to her knees and fights to keep her eyes open. Fucking vervain.

Elena hears her fall and gasps, running to the doorway when someone grabs her from behind. She screams but a hand covers her mouth, then hits her head on a table knocking her out.

Katherine hears the scream and pushes herself up, running to the other room at human speed.

"Elena?" She shouts but she doesn't see Elena anywhere, just a little puddle of blood on a table.

"Elena!?" She screams starting to panic, then she runs to the other room to where Stefan and Damon are. Damon wakes up first.

"Damon, Damon! Someone took Elena!"

 _ **This one was shorter than the others (I think) but don't worry it should be updated tomorrow or Friday as I'm about to write a few more chapters now. I'm really starting to love this fic, at first I wasn't sure if I would continue. I'm glad I added that little Kelena moment though.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Elena wakes up in an old, large, abandoned looking house. She tries to sit up but her muscles ache all over.

 _Where the hell am I?_

She's sure she can hear talking, but her head hurts so it's hard to tell.

Elena groans in pain as she struggles to stand up, but she manages.

She leaves the room and goes down a hallway to a room with a table covered in books.

One book in particular catches her attention, a hard, brown leather book with the word 'Petrova' on the side.

Elena flips through the crusty pages. Clearly this book is very old and is also written in a forgein language. Eventually she finds a drawing.

A man with long-ish hair and a beard, next to a woman with her hair up who appears to be his wife.

Below the two is another person. A girl.

 _Oh my God, this is Katherine._

Elena realises then she shuts the book carefully so she doesn't damage it, then she hides it behind some boxes.

 _If that really is Katherine then that book should belong to her._

"What are you doing in here?" A British accent snaps behind her and Elena turns her head to look.

Standing there is a beautiful, but annoyed looking woman with short brown hair. She struts towards Elena and grabs her arm, forcing her out of the room. Elena tries to pull away but the woman doesn't even flinch.

"Who are you?" Elena cries.

"Who I am doesn't matter. Now stay here." The woman demands, throwing Elena into the couch she woke up on, then she leaves the room.

"I thought I told you to tie her up!" The same woman shouts to someone.

"I'll do it now." A male voice says and a few moments later he comes into the room with some thick rope.

"What do you want from me?" Elena asks as he ties her wrists and ankles tightly, then he looks up to face her.

"You really do look just like her." He mutters.

"You mean Katherine? I'm not Katherine, my name is Elena Gilbert." Elena panics.

"We know, we came for you." Says the woman coming through the doorway then she turns to the man.

"He will be here soon." She says and the man nods his head.

"Who? Who will be here?" Elena asks

"Your worst nightmare. Don't leave this room." The woman tries to compel Elena before leaving with the man and fear washes over Elena like a wave.

 _So they're vampires, or at least she is._

The two continue talking but their voices fade away.

 _This house must be huge._

Elena peers around the room for something to cut the rope, but there is nothing so she tries to wriggle out of it.

She tries with her hands first, then she can at least attempt to untie the rope around her ankles. All the windows are blocked so maybe they can't walk in the day, that gives Elena an advantage. If she can just escape the house before it gets dark.

After a long time of trying, Elena frees her hands, then she begins work on her feet, tugging at the rope. Her hands are red, burning, her skin is peeling, but she unties the knot and stands up, sneaking towards the door and peering around the corners to make sure nobody is there.

The only sound she can hear is the pounding of her heart and the occasional creak of the floorboards beneath her feet.

A loud creak echoes making Elena cringe, she stops for a few seconds then continues walking. It seems like nobody heard her. As she walks further down the hallway, she reaches a door and beyond it she can hear talking.

Something about a man named Elijah.

 _Is he the man they were talking about earlier?_

Elena wonders and her stomach aches because of how anxious she is.

There are a flight of stairs that go down, but they look old and like they would make lots of noise. Although Elena is certain they won't kill her, she doesn't want to take the risk so she leans closer to the door to hear better, but instead she trips over a floorboard and slams into the door.

The door swings open and the woman is standing there.

"I thought I compelled you to stay in that room!" She says, pulling Elena up off the floor.

"I'm on vervain." Elena mumbles and the woman sighs, then drags her down the noisy staircase, through another hallway until they reach a door which leads to the basement.

"There is no way you can run from this!" Says the woman, practically throwing Elena down the stairs into the dark, cold room and she slams the door. Elena hears the lock click behind her.

The room is so dark, Elena can't see anything around her. She tries to stand up, but her ankle is slightly twisted, she breathes in sharply at the pain and she feels tears flooding her eyes.

Eventually she passes out.

 **-Many Hours Later-**

Elena wakes up, still on the same cold, hard, concrete floor she was left on.

She hears no noise around her or outside the basement, the only company she has is a damp smell and probably a lot of spiders, but they are the least of her problems.

 _I have to find a way out, I'm sure Stefan and Damon are coming for me._

Elena hauls herself up onto her feet and holds her arms in front of her, waving them around so she doesn't bump into anything. She finds a string and pulls on it and a dim light flickers on. It's not much but at least she can see what's around her now. The place is full of old boxes and outdated, broken furniture.

Elena snaps the leg off of a chair ready to use as a weapon.

She limps towards the narrow staircase and climbs up it, then she starts banging on the door.

"Hello? Please let me out, I need water, I'm dehydrated!" Elena shouts. It's not a lie, she is really thirsty.

She tries banging again, even louder this time and she hears footsteps but before the door opens she tucks the homemade stake in the back of her jeans.

The door slowly opens and standing there is Stefan, he clamps his hand over Elena's mouth and picks her up.

"I'm getting you out of here." He whispers.

"Wait," Says Elena, remembering Katherine's book "I need to get something." Stefan hesitates but then he puts her down.

Elena starts walking up the stairs when she hears a loud crack behind her and turns to find Stefan on the floor with a broken neck and a man in a suit standing above him. Elena gasps and she runs up the stairs but another man that she doesn't recognise appears at the top and pushes her back down. Elena screams and lands at the smart man's feet.

She notices the woman from earlier standing at the top of the staircase, looking afraid, but then she disappears. Elena gasps as someone snaps the neck of the man that pushed Elena and he falls to the floor.

"Who is there?" The looking smart man calls and pulls Elena to her feet roughly.

"Up here." She hears Damon whisper and the man leaves her to make his way up the stairs.

"Whoever you are, if you think you can beat me, you can't." He says when Damon pops out and throws something at him. It explodes and he growls.

"Vervain." He spits but it didn't stop him, it just made him angrier. This catches Damon off gaurd and clearly he has no other tricks up his sleeve. He grabs Damon and punches his hand into his chest, when suddenly Katherine comes out, shoves a stake in his heart, then she kicks him down the stairs.

Elena stares as his skin turns grey and his veins become visible.

Elena runs up the stairs and throws her arms around Katherine.

"Thank you." She whispers and Katherine stands awkwardly with her arms at her side.

"It was no problem." She mumbles and Elena pulls away, with a huge smile across her face, then she rushes to Damon to make sure he's ok, then Stefan, who Katherine says will wake up soon.

"He's not dead, we have to go." Says Katherine "Get Stefan to the car."

"What do you mean he's not dead? You drove a stake through his heart." Damon hisses.

"I'll explain on the way, come on." Katherine says, picking up Stefan with one of his arms around her shoulder.

"Wait here!" Says Elena and she runs up the stairs, quickly retrieves the Petrova book, then she goes back down.

"What's that?" Asks Damon.

"Don't worry." Elena says and they all leave.

 _ **Sorry if the end of this seemed rush, but I need to go to sleep now. Please leave a review, it makes me more motivated to write if I know people are actually reading and enjoying it. Thanks :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

"His name is Elijah, he's another Original." Katherine explains in the car.

"I told you they would come for Elena." She snaps at Damon and he scowls.

"Shut up. You could've told us about your little buddies hiding away." Damon snaps back, raising his tone.

"I had no idea they were here and you know that. Be glad she's still here, if she got into the hands of Klaus there would be no way of getting her back." Katherine shouts and the car goes silent.

"Hold on, you said another Original, how many are there?" Elena asks and she turns to face Katherine.

"There's a whole family of them. I don't know how many exactly." Katherine replies, calming her tone down.

"Now that Elijah knows about you, Klaus definitely does so if you don't get brought to him he will come to you." Katherine adds.

"Which means you're now useless to us, so we can kill you." Damon chirps.

"You're not going to kill her." Says Stefan and for the rest of the journey everything is relatively quiet.

"Thank you for saving me." Elena says to Stefan after he drops her home.

"Thank Bonnie, she did the locater spell." He says and sort of smiles but Elena can tell he's exhausted.

"I will. You should go, get some rest." Elena says and gives him a hug.

"Call me tomorrow." He says and leaves.

Elena walks in and she's greeted by Jeremy, who is happy to see her alive and safe.

After giving her brother a hug, Elena goes upstairs and she doesn't bother showering like she normally does before bed, she just crawls in and curls in a ball, and she's fast asleep in seconds.

 _ **/**_

Elena laughs as Katherine cracks another joke as they walk hand in hand through the town of Mystic Falls.

"It's a beautiful night." Katherine sighs and they stop and sit at a bench.

"Yeah." Elena says, admiring the town's Christmas lights and the light snow falling.

Katherine stares at Elena and her lips curl into a smile as she thinks about how lucky she is to have Elena when she notices her shivering a little and hunching over.

"Here." Says Katherine, pulling off her leather jacket and offering it to Elena.

"Oh, no, I couldn't." Says Elena

"Just take it. I'm a vampire, I don't get cold." Katherine says, wrapping it around Elena's shoulders.

Elena feels herself warming up.

"We should go home and have a hot chocolate." Says Elena.

"Sounds like fun." Says Katherine and they both head back to Elena's place.

Katherine waits on the sofa for Elena and she comes in with hot chocolate and marshmallows on top.

They snuggle next to each other in silence while drinking it.

Katherine places hers down on the coffee table in front of her and quickly leans towards Elena and kisses her.

Elena spills some of her hot chocolate onto her neck at the surprise of Katherine kissing her.

"Katherine!" She gasps and Katherine pulls away.

"Allow me." She says with a smirk and leans down to slowly lick the hot chocolate from Elena's neck.

Elena giggles at the feeling of Katherine's tongue brushing against her skin, and she fidgets slightly as it tickles her.

Elena moves to place her mug on the table then she kisses Katherine again, slow and passionate, until Katherine lies her down on the sofa, laying on top of her, not breaking the kiss.

Elena giggles and squirms as she feels Katherine's hands rake over her body and Katherine prods Elena's ribs where she knows she's ticklish and Elena laughs harder.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Elena groans and Katherine just kisses her, feeling Elena's legs wrap around her hips.

"But you love it when I do this." Katherine whispers, gently sucking on Elena's ear lobe and Elena takes a sharp breath.

"More." She whispers and she feels Katherine move down to her neck, lightly biting her with blunt teeth while her hands keep busy under Elena's shirt.

Elena closes her eyes and just feels everything Katherine is doing to her

 _ **/**_

Suddenly, she wakes up, back into reality.

She's sweating and her room is extremely hot.

Elena kicks her covers off and gets up to open the window for some fresh air. She feels better as the cold air hits her skin, then she sits back on her bed to think.

 _What was that dream?_

 _I was with Katherine doing... things._

 _I don't even feel that way towards her..._

Elena lets out a long sigh and she sits by the window with her diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I had another dream about Katherine, but this time it was different. There was no forest or rain. We were walking together in the town where all the shops are, holding hands and laughing._

 _We sat together on a bench and she let me have her jacket because I was cold, then we went back to my house. We had hot chocolate but things started to get weirder. Katherine kissed me, but it turned into much more than just a kiss._

 _I don't know what to think. Why did I have this dream? It makes no sense. I don't feel that way for her, although a part of me seems to think that's not true._

Elena decides to get back into bed and she shuts her diary.

After she uses the bathroom, she climbs back into bed and curls up, falling fast asleep.

When Elena wakes up, she has breakfast, a shower, then she gets dressed.

She's about to leave her room when something catches her eye. It's the Petrova book.

 _Shit, I forgot to give the book to Katherine._

Elena picks it up and shoves it in her bag, then she leaves her house and jumps in the car.

 _Katherine mentioned she had an apartment downtown, I wonder if I can find it._

Elena drives to the town centre.

 _Katherine is bound to live near all the shops._

Elena hopes she does, anyway. She steps out of the car and looks around

 _Where to now?_

"Hey, Elena!" She hears a cheerful voice call her name, she turns around to see Caroline with a few of her friends.

They chat for a bit when suddenly Elena feels like someone is staring at her, she looks over Caroline's shoulder and sees Katherine standing still, her eyes glued to Elena.

She nods her head, gesturing for Elena to come over, then she turns and walks away.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, but I really have to go!" Says Elena, cutting Caroline off mid sentence, then she barges passed her.

Elena ducks in and out of the crowd in a rush, pushing people out of the way until she is where Katherine was before.

 _Where did she go? I swear she was around here._

Elena spots an empty looking narrow street and she heads towards it, away from the crowd.

"Looking for me?" She hears a familiar voice and she turns around.

"Yeah, I am." Elena says with a warm smile "Do you have somewhere we can talk alone?"

"Sure, follow me." Says Katherine, forcing a smile back, then she walks away until they reach a small, cosy looking Bed & Breakfast.

"I have a room here, it's this way." Says Katherine, going up some stairs.

No one else seems to be around.

Katherine unlocks the door and she steps in with Elena following closely behind.

It's a small place, it's cute with lot's of pinks, whites, and reds. There is not much furniture except quite a big wardrobe, a large bed and a sort of living area with a crappy TV, then a door which leads to the bathroom.

"I didn't really imagine it like this." Elena mumbles.

"Imagine what?" Katherine asks, placing her handbag down and sitting on a small sofa.

"I just didn't really think this was your style." Elena says gesturing at all of the girly girl decorations and furnishings.

"This is just my room until I find a better place. I got it last minute." Katherine explains "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Katherine pats the spot next to her and Elena sits down, pulling up her bag.

"While I was in that house, I managed to look around a bit, and I found this book." Elena pulls the book from her bag and Katherine stares.

"It has a drawing in it, with a girl that looks just like, well, us. I thought it might be you." Elena hands the book to Katherine and she opens it up.

"Yes, this is my family history." Katherine says softly "Our family history" She then corrects herself.

Katherine reads through some random pages and Elena watches her expression.

 _Clearly her family meant a lot to her. Damon and Stefan were wrong about her._

Eventually Katherine turns a page to find the drawing Elena was talking about, and she gently lifts it up, her hands shaking slightly.

Memories of Katherine's childhood flood into her mind. The happy times she had with her father, mother, and sister. Before everything bad happened.

Katherine can't help herself now, and tears roll down her cheeks and the longer she stares at the picture, more memories are revealed.

"Katherine, are you all right?" Elena's voice pulls her back to reality.

"Yeah, I just haven't seen them since I left for England." Katherine clears her throat and shuts the picture back in the book, then she wipes her tears and stands up.

"Thank you for bringing me this." Katherine says, this time with a genuine smile.

"You're welcome." Says Elena, standing up opposite Katherine.

There's a long pause until Elena speaks.

"We should hang out." She says and Katherine looks up in surprise.

 _Oh fuck. I probably look so stupid, why did I say that?_

"Hang out? With me?" Katherine asks as if she's shocked anyone would want to spend time with her.

"Yeah, come back to my house and we can order some food and watch some films." Elena offers, smiling.

"Ok, yeah. As long as I get to pick what we watch." Says Katherine wearing her smirk.

"Fine, let's go." Elena giggles and she grabs Katherine's wrist, pulling her with her.

 _ **that's it for this chapter, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW. reviews are what keep the story going, if i know people are actually out there reading and enjoying it i will definitely write more but for me to do that you need to tell me, and also let me know what i can improve :) by the way, i'm going to write a short 3-5 chapter story about kelena. the chapters will be very short but i want sassy katherine back. in this one shes not as bitchy as she is in the show... YET.**_


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrive at Elena's house, Katherine has to pretend she hasn't been invited in, and luckily Elena falls for it and invites her.

"Make yourself at home." Says Elena and Katherine looks around, no one else is home. "While I order something to eat, you can pick a movie if you want, they're over there." Elena points to a cupboard sitting underneath the TV and Katherine smiles and heads towards it, then Elena leaves the room.

 _All of these look boring._

Katherine sighs, grabs a random movie, then she closes the cupboard.  
Suddenly her phone vibrates in her pocket, startling her. Katherine pulls it out and whooshes up the stairs, locking herself in the bathroom.

"Are you crazy? Why did you hire those people to take Elena?"

"You weren't doing your job, so I had to step in."

"I had it! They hardly trust me as it is." Katherine talks quietly in case Elena somehow hears.

"All you had to do was grab the girl at first sight, but you had to stand back and draw too much attention."

"I think... I'll need a bit more time." Katherine says but she's not convincing enough.

"Don't stall, I want the girl by tomorrow."

"Isn't there another way?" Katherine bursts out "She doesn't deserve to die, she's done nothing but show kindness to me."

"Enough, Katerina. There is nothing you can do to stop this and if you even think about going up against me, you will die horribly, I promise."

Katherine pauses, trying to think of something to say.

"I'll come to collect the girl tomorrow." He says and hangs up.

Katherine stands completely still, full of fear.

 _I have to tell the Salvatores._

 _But if I do, they might kill me._

 _There has to be something I can do._

 _I can't just let Elena die._

Katherine hears Elena calling her and she shoves her phone back in her pocket and runs down the stairs.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom." She says.

"No worries. So, did you pick something to watch?" Asks Elena.

 _She doesn't seem to suspect anything._

"Yeah, that." Katherine says, gesturing towards the movie.

"Ooh, a horror movie. I ordered a large pizza but I'm guessing you won't want any because, you know, you're a vampire." Elena says. There's a long silence and Katherine can't stop thinking about tomorrow, she can't even make eye contact with Elena.

"Is everything ok?" Elena asks and Katherine forces herself to look at Elena.

"Elena, I need to tell you something." Katherine says quietly and gently tugs on Elena's wrist, leading her to the sofa and sitting her down.

"What's wrong?" Elena asks growing more concerned.

"I haven't been truthful to you and the Salvatore brothers." Katherine mumbles, looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean?" Elena asks starting to get scared.

"I was sent here by Elijah to bring you to Klaus, and I came because I thought I could trade you for my freedom, but after I met you I realised I couldn't do it. It hit me that you're just an innocent girl, like I was, and I can't do this to you." Katherine explains and she looks up at Elena's face and she looks horrified.

"But now I'm here to help, I swear I won't hurt you. I understand if you're upset but you can fight Klaus better with me-" Katherine says desperately but Elena cuts her off.

"Katherine," She interuppts and looks at Katherine and notices the fear and regret in her eyes "thank you for being honest with me. I'm not mad at you if you really are on our side now. But you have to understand, I'll have to tell Stefan and Damon." Elena says.

"What? Elena, they will kill me!" Katherine says jumping up.

"No, no, I won't let them do that, they will listen to me." Elena says and stands up putting her hands on Katherine's shoulder's to try and calm her down.

"Come with me, we'll go there now and explain everything, I promise they won't kill you." Elena says and Katherine agrees to go.

/

Damon slams Katherine against the wall, creating a nasty crack.

"Damon, stop!" Elena screams and tries to run towards him but Stefan holds her back.

"Get off of me, Stefan!" She grunts and tries to wriggle away but she is no match for Stefan.

"She's here to kill you, Elena. This is for your own good!" Damon growls.

"No she's not! She told us the truth. If she wanted to kill me or take me to Klaus she would have done it already, she's here to help us now!" Elena cries.

"Wait, Damon." Says Stefan, letting go of Elena and she runs towards Damon.

"We will figure this out but if Katherine is telling the truth, killing her is not the way. We'll lock her up in the basement." Stefan decides and Katherine hesitates but goes willingly. Damon shoves her in the cell after weakening her with vervain.

Elena looks at Katherine through the metal bars. She's sat on the floor, weakened and pissed off.

"Katherine, I'm sorry." Elena whispers.

"It's ok, Elena, I'm fine." Katherine whispers. Elena's not convinced at all though.

"Come on, we need to make plans for when Elijah shows up." Stefan says and puts his arm on Elena's back, guiding her away from Katherine.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asks, looking around for him.

"Upstairs. He's calling Isobel, hopefully she will know about any weapon that can kill an original." Stefan explains and shuts the door to the basement behind them both. They both sit down on the sofa, close to the fire.

"So," He begins "this might sound odd, but... what's going on with you and Katherine?" He asks and Elena looks up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well, after everything Damon and I told you about her, you're not afraid of her. Sometimes it's like you're friends. She saved you from Elijah. The Katherine I knew would have ran to save herself." Stefan says and Elena rolls her eyes slightly.

"Maybe you _don't_ know Katherine." Elena snaps and brings her knees close to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I believe everyone deserves a second chance. After everything you and Damon have done, I'm still here. Katherine was in the same situation I'm in now, she was going to be sacrificed by Klaus but the difference between me and her is that I have you and Damon fighting for me. She had no one. If we're going to beat Klaus we need all the help we can get so you and Damon need to accept her now." Elena says with a slightly raised tone and Stefan's eyebrows raise a little too.

"Bad news," Says Damon, coming into the room "I couldn't get hold of Isobel but I got John Gilbert and he told me about a weapon that can kill an original."

"How is that bad news?" Stefan asks.

"I'm not finished," Damon says, glaring at his little brother "there is only one. We have two originals. Elena, call Bonnie and tell her to gather up as much magic as she can get because we're going to need it."

Elena nods and grabs her phone, quickly exiting the room.

She returns a few moments later.

"Bonnie is going to talk to her Grams about it. She might know something." Elena says.

"Good. The weapon is buried with Mikael. John and I are going to find it tomorrow." Damon explains.

"All right. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Elena says, getting ready to leave.

"Oh, no no no. You're not going anywhere." Damon says, whooshing in front of Elena.

"He's right. Not with Elijah out there. You can stay here where we can protect you." Stefan says, standing up with his arms crossed.

"I'm not leaving Jenna and Jeremy alone in the house!" Elena cries and Damon and Stefan glance at each other.

"Fine," Damon sighs, "I'll keep an eye on them for the night but you're staying here." He gives in.

"Thank you." Elena says and Damon leaves.

It's awkward for a few moments between Stefan and Elena.

"Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?" Stefan asks.

"I'm fine, thanks. I think I'll just head on to bed." Elena says with a yawn and makes her way upstairs. Elena takes off her jeans and climbs into the large bed. She falls fast asleep in no time.

/

"What are you doing? Stop!" Elena giggles when Katherine jabs her fingers in her sides, tickling her.

"Make me!" Katherine growls and Elena rolls over so she's underneath Katherine, squealing.

"You know I hate being tickled!" Elena cries and tries to wriggle away from Katherine but she can't.

"All right fine, I'll stop, but only because I want to do something else." Katherine purrs and before Elena can ask what, she kisses her softly, leaving their lips attached for a few moments then pulling away.

They both look into each other's eyes then Elena crashes her lips against Katherine's again, wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist. Katherine rakes her fingers through Elena's silky hair as the kiss gets more heated by the second. Elena's hands travel down Katherine's back and unclasp her bra.

/

Elena wakes up.

 _What is going on with me?_

She questions herself internally and sits up. Elena grabs her phone and checks the time. It's nearly 3am.

 _I need some answers. Maybe Katherine will know what's going on._

 _What if she's having the same dreams?_

Elena cautiously gets out of bed, being careful in case she wakes Stefan. She tip-toes towards the door and opens it quietly, then she creeps down the stairs.

Elena finds the door to the basement and goes in, shutting it behind her. She wanders down a hallway past a few doors and she finds the cell Katherine is in.

Katherine is lying sideways facing the wall on the small, uncomfortable looking bed.

"Katherine?" Elena whispers and Katherine slowly turns around and sits up.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Katherine asks.

 _This is going to be really awkward._

Elena thinks to herself.

"I was hoping you could help me with... something." Elena says.

"I can't do much in a cell." Katherine states, checking out her nails.

"I just need to ask you something. I've been having these dreams..." Elena begins but gets shy so she stops.

"Dreams about what?" Katherine asks, looking up from her nails.

"About you." Elena explains awkwardly. She feels herself blushing and looks away.

"Like I said, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm on your side now." Katherine points out.

"What? No, not bad dreams. Dreams about... us... as in... together." Elena mumbles.

"Really? It's funny you mention that because the same has been happening to me." Katherine says and she stands up.

"Do you know why?" Elena asks and Katherine pauses for a moment, just staring at her.

"No." She whispers suddenly, looking away from Elena and sitting back down.

There is a few moments of silence.

"You must be thirsty, I'll get you a blood bag." Elena quickly says and hurries off to the small fridge. She takes two and rushes back to the cell, then pokes them through the bars.

Katherine grabs them and begins drinking up the blood.

"Thank you, Elena." She breathes after she finishes the first one, then she quickly moves on to the second one.

"I don't feel like sleeping at all anymore." Elena states and Katherine drops the empty blood bag on the floor.

"If you want, you can come in, we can talk." Katherine offers and Elena eagerly accepts with a smile.

She opens up the door to the cell and it creaks loudly. Elena shuts the door and sits down next to Katherine.

The two talk until sunrise about so many things. Normal things that Elena would usually talk about with Bonnie and Caroline. Each minute that passes Elena gets more and more fond of Katherine and Katherine feels the same about Elena. She even thinks there's a possibility they could be friends rather than just allies. That thought scares Katherine, she hasn't had friends since she was human. Sure, she's been with people and known people for long periods of time, but mostly just for business purposes and she never really bonded with anyone. She was always too scared, even though she would never admit it to anyone.

Elena has been the first person in a long time to really trust Katherine, despite the fact that she originally came to Mystic Falls to send her off to be sacrificed.

"I better go before Stefan wakes up, he won't be happy about us chatting all night." Elena says.

"You better throw away those blood bags, too." Katherine points out and Elena stands up.

"I will." Elena says and picks them up.

"Thanks for spending time with me down here, I enjoyed your company," Katherine says softly and curls her lips into a playful smirk.

"You're welcome. I'll try and get you out of here as soon as possible. Goodbye, Katherine." Elena says goodbye and leaves the cell, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Bye, Elena." Katherine replies and Elena creeps back up to Stefan's room and climbs into bed as if nothing happened.

 **I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY THIS HASN'T BEEN UPDATED FOR SO LONG. I had no idea where I wanted to take this so took a break. Hopefully, these will be updated at LEAST once a week and I'll try and do longer chapters now that I've made a plan for where I'm going to take this. ANYWAY, THANK YOU for reading!**


End file.
